Mistakes that need to be made
by Malloolloo
Summary: when morgan takes hodges out for a dinner will the truth finally stumble out? MODGES
1. Chapter 1

Morgan walked up to her locker to have a fresh change of clothes, this last case had taken a heavy toll on all of them. However after those exhaustive hours of paperwork she was more than ready to go home and hop into her bed.

As Morgan walked by the Trace she saw Hodges still lingering by the lab hunching over a testube.

"Hey you staying overtime?" she said as she acknowledged his half smile.

"I'm just about done with this, just a few slides to clean up"

Morgan watched the way Hodges carefully cleaned the slides before storing them away. Those dexterous fingers moving with such precision that they had her wondering how she could put them to better uses.

"Urghh! Bad Morgan keep your thoughts clean!...for now" she whisper-scolded herself

As Hodges stacked away the rest of the equipment he stole quick glances at Morgan when he knew that she wasn't looking. She was so beautiful both inside out. Her blonde locks framed her face in a golden halo and she made even that blue tee look so sexy.

"...for now" he heard her mutter but as soon as he made the mistake of looking up his eye caught hers in a gaze. When she smiled her baby blue eyes seemed to light up brightening his cynical thoughts.

David Hodges may never admit to it but that kiss he and Morgan shared outside the hospital could never really left his mind.

As Hodges finished up and picked up his coat and turned to Morgan and asked "So are we still on for dinner?"

Smiling brightly she said "Of course! It's a date" the words slipped out of her tongue before she even realised it. Looking at Hodges, she saw a slight blush creeping up his face.

Well we all have some calls to make in our lives and after that episode with Elisabetta she had come to realise how close she had come to losing him. But looking at Hodges' reaction she decided maybe it was time to turn tables...


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan and Hodges walked to a small quaint diner which she had found while she had just shifted in Vegas. She thought it was the perfect setting and now it was time to put her plan in action...

Hodges felt a flutter of butterflies take flight as he entered the cozy diner, this was just a dinner between two friends nothing more...right?

Morgan grabbed his hand and led him to the table by the window at the backside and seated herself.

Hodges could feel his heart racing at a definitely not normal pace as he felt Morgan reach out for his hand. His skin seemed to sizzle where her hands had been seconds ago, leaving a burning ache in their absence.

As he looked up she seemed to be smiling at him as she said something.

"Uh what was that again?" he nervously asked

Morgan let out a little laugh pleased seeing Hodges so flustered but she took pity on him and asked him about his choice of dinner.

They ordered bolognaise pasta, cream and olive vermicelli along with chocolate parfait. Conversation flowed freely and slowly Hodges began to relax and smile less guardedly

"Yeah some days I feel that I will end up creating an AI girl to keep mother away" said Hodges as he remembered the last time his mother had visited.

"Well I'm sure it doesn't have to be that..." Morgan said with her eyes downcast

"What ever do you mean Morgan?"

"I mean you are handsome, funny, talented ,caring kinda germophobic but you know you have your adorkable quirks" she said as she held his gaze, her eyes conveying her emotions more than words ever could express.

Hodges was at a loss for words. Here was this absolutely beautiful woman sitting right across him telling him words that he had only ever dared to imagined in the deep dark recesses of his mind.

But she was just encouraging him as a supportive friend right? Or was it more?

Before he could think about anything else their waiter arrived with the dessert and set it down. Morgan just smiled and cut the pieces and began eating. Trying to avoid her eyes he too began to focus on the chocolaty parfait.

They finished off the dessert and paid the bill. The drive went in comfortable silence as neon lights twinkled far away in some distance. When he reached her house he opened the doors and helped her down.

"Thanks for the dinner Morgan. I'm sorry I was an ass to you while you warned me about Elisabetta"

"Hey we all have to make our own mistakes right? Or we'd die regretting the what ifs..."said Morgan as she stared at him.

All those moments that they had shared, they way he cared for her in his own unique manner, how he was always there to comfort her and above all how he was the one she realised she couldn't live without in her life. Her own words had come back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well David I'm sorry but I think I'm going to make my mistake now" Morgan said as she took a step closer to him.

"Wha ah?!" was all he could say as she held him by his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.

For that moment David Hodges wondered if he had died and reached heaven. As soon as the shock wore off he responded with equal vigour.

He held Morgan by her waist and pulled her even closer to him wanting to feel her warmth. His other hand found itself knotted within her blonde locks as his lips met hers in a dance.

He backed her to the door of her SUV as her hands gripped his hair pulling lightly. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"David..." was along Morgan whispered in his ear over and over again as he lapped behind the base of her neck. Finally realising his surroundings Hodges loosened his hold over Morgan and gently whispered "If this was the mistake you were wondering about, I'd want you to make it over and over again" he said as he nuzzled her hair slightly before they pulled away as she led him towards the door.


End file.
